Sofia the First: Battle for Enchancia
by superkoola
Summary: Requested by DJ Rodriguez, this story takes place during the first Monsters and Magic. Sofia had just learned about the princesses, their children, and the bonded monsters and wants to learn more about them. But when a vengeful witch wants to awaken a guardian for kingdom domination, will Sofia, her friends, and Godzilla stop her in time?
1. Prolouge

400 years ago, on the land of a beautiful kingdom called Enchancia, there lived a happy couple of witches who bring magic and happiness into the entire kingdom. With displays of colorful lights, magical toys for children and legendary stories about their guardian, Bagan, they were loved by the people.

Until that day happened. For weeks, the witch woman felt very weak. No one knew why her magic was waning, until one of the doctors came inside to check on her.

It was discovered that she was pregnant. This was bad news for the father. He believed that no witch should EVER have children, for it would bring evil amongst the world. Even her mother didn't like the idea of having children witches.

* * *

9 months later, and the baby is born. It was a girl, with light green eyes. The mother grew very exhausted, but had enough strength to look at her child. She gave an angry look at her, and said,

Woman: I…I wish I'd n-never had you alive…

Then, she closed her eyes, her tensed muscles now relaxing, her cold gazing eyes closing, her heart stopped beating. She was dead… The father was upset, the love of his life now gone forever. Taking the baby in his arms, he looked at her with fiery hatred.

Father: You took her away from me. You monster!

He took her to a cupboard in a dark room, and placed her inside a drawer for her to sleep in.

Father: We've got a big day tomorrow, Circe the despicable.

For the next 18 years, Circe has been treated like crap by her father, constantly treated like a slave; with little food, poorly cleaned water, and only had her imagination to keep her happy. Even the children and some of the other residents treated her like trash.

That is until she heard about the legendary monster, Bagan. Bagan is a monster who, according to mythology; is created by God to protect the kingdom of Enchancia from invading threats. This interested her to a massive degree, and went to the ruins one night on her own.

She thought; Maybe if I would win Bagan's trust, maybe everybody will LOVE me…for once…

* * *

She heads into the ancient ruins. Tiles were cracking, thick vines and leaves spreading across the walls and floors, water seeping into everything. Circe snuck across the town, thinking SOMEONE may be hiding in there. But no one was.

Eventually, she climbed up to the towering top of the ruins, finding a massive statue of the monster she now knows of; Bagan. It is 150 meters tall, with 2 shoulder fins on its back, 3 horns of its face, 2 on the side of its mandibles, and one on top of its nose.

Circe was admired by the size and appearance of the creature. But she wandered how to control it. Then, she remembered the story; an amulet hidden within this ruins, allows the user to control Bagan.

She smiled, before looking for the amulet within these ruins. Hours and hours she looked, but there was no sign of the amulet. Circe was about to give up, until she remembered something she learned; if something's not in obvious spots, look in places where everyone least expects it.

She grabbed an ancient hammer, and began tapping at the walls. She was looking for a hollow spot to look for it.

At last, she felt something hollow when she tapped it. Growing excited, she began banging on the hollow wall, breaking it. And there it was, the amulet.

Circe: Finally. With this, I can show everyone that I can keep them safe from the outsiders that threaten our home. Then everyone will finally respect me. My daddy will finally love me.

She smiled, with tears of joy in her eyes, closed her eyes, and placed on the amulet. Immediately, the gem began to glow, and she froze, standing still like a statue as her eyes shot out a beam of light.

While this is happening, the eyes of the statue began to glow, and the monster, Bagan began to emerge from its eternal tomb. It carried Circe in its hand. Once she snapped out of her trance, she looked up to see the behemoth guardian looking down at her.

Circe: Yes. Yes, this is the best day of my life.

* * *

She began to silently sob in happiness as Bagan walked towards the kingdom. Circe had control over the monster, so she intended to show everyone the monster that they call the guardian.

When they arrived, Circe was full of happiness and pride when they turned to see Bagan looking down at them.

Circe: Greetings everyone. Now that our guardian is awake, we will finally be safe from all outside intrusions for all eternity.

Everyone was in shock. Their guardian was awake, thanks to a street rat. Everyone began to cheer. Circe never felt any happier, until something horrible happened.

The amulet was beginning to shatter. Due to Bagan's large amount of power, and the extreme age of the amulet; it couldn't support Bagan's power for long. When Circe noticed, it was too late as the amulet exploded.

What followed could only be described as; **UTTER. CHAOS!**

Bagan snapped. Not having someone controlling it anymore, it swatted its hand, sending her flying into the bushes below, before it began to cause destruction in the kingdom. People were running for their lives. Many were trapped inside houses, some with little children. Those…weren't so lucky. Circe saw what was going on, and was upset.

Circe: No. Nononono, please. This can't be happening.

She began to swell up tears from her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She never wanted her home to be destroyed. All she wanted was some love and respect from her people.

The carnage lasted for 30 minutes. Thousands were killed, and many more were injured. Until, a force of good coming from the spirit of Earth itself, called Orochi came by and after long, drawn out battle; was finally able to seal Bagan again, sacrificing itself to transfer its power into another amulet, which was lost.

After the attack, everyone was angry at Circe. The King and Queen, who survived the onslaught, banished her from the Kingdom, and promised that should she ever return, they'll not hesitate to kill her. Circe was traumatized. She tried to apologize, but it was no good. And so, she was banished, and left the kingdom for good.

* * *

One snowing evening, 4 months after the banishment, Circe was freezing to death in the woods. Wandering in a huddle like state, she cried for help, praying; HOPING that anyone could at least let her stay for a day or two. That's when she stumbled upon a small hut built in a truck of a large tree.

Deciding to chance it, she rushed over, the snowstorm now becoming a blizzard, and knocked the door.

Circe: Hello?! P-Please let me in! I'm only looking for a place to stay! At least for one night!

Next thing that happened, she could only describe as a miracle; the door opened, and a mythical creature called a gnome let her in. There were several hundred others, and that the large tree was actually a city underneath.

The gnomes heard of what she did, but they forgive her, for they know she never meant any harm, and let here stay.

Over the years, the thought of the people hating her made her sadness change into anger. The gnomes were with her, for they've been mistreated as well. Since all this time, they've planned to awaken Bagan again, and unleash their anger upon Enchancia.

* * *

Present Day,

The Gnome hidout returned from a long search. They were looking for a younger, stronger amulet, the one Orochi was sealed in. But no luck. The second in command, Bannruod ran over to a room, where their ruler was sitting down, eating an apple. He kneeled down to her.

Bannruod: My apolagies, lord Circe. We were unable to locate the amulet. Please forgive us.

Circe got out of her chair, with a menacing glance, walking towards Bannruod. As soon as his gaze met hers, her face softens.

Circe: Do not fret, Bannruod. For I have sensed the amulet being somewhere in a castle of Enchancia. Soon, very soon, Enchancia will be ours...

* * *

 **AN: That concludes the Prologue. This story was requested by DJ Rodriguez. He's been requesting for this for some time, and now his prayers have been answered. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Godzilla is owned by Toho, and Sofia and the Princesses are owned by Disney.**


	2. Surprising Good News

The sun rose over the great lands of present day Enchancia. The villagers were just waking up and preparing themselves for the day. Birds were flying about in the skies, singing and chirping happily. It appeared things were setting up to be a normal, good day.

There was a castle located at the center of the kingdom. It is home to King Roland II, and his 2 children; Princess Amber and Prince James. Of course, a while back, he married a beautiful woman named Miranda, and accepted her into the family, along with her daughter, Sofia the First. Things were hard at first for Sofia, having to live her new life as a princess. And Amber's bossy nature and James' protective nature certainly didn't help much. But thanks to her magical amulet, which summoned Princess Cinderella for her assistance, Sofia eventually adapted to her new life as a princess, and make amends with Amber. She was given an amulet as a royal gift that allows her to talk to creatures of any kind, summon the Princesses of Legends, and even curse her when she does something bad.

This morning, Sofia was still asleep in her bed. She was studying last night, perhaps a little bit too much, because she's super tired. Of course, this doesn't stop one of her animal friends, Clover the Rabbit from coming in to wake her up.

Clover: Wakey wakey, Sofia.

Sofia grumbled a bit before getting upwards.

Sofia: *yawn* Good morning, Clover.

She stretched her limbs, and rose out of her bed.

Sofia: I hate mornings like this.

Clover: Well, today's your classes. Oh wait, its classes. Nothing good comes out of classes.

Sofia: How would you know, Clover? You've never been to one.

Clover: I could tell from the faces of other kids.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _2 boys were dragged by their mother, crying and begging to not go to school._

 _A girl trying to sneak out, but gets caught by one of the school adults._

 _A baby crying JUST at the sight of the school._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Sofia: Those are regular schools, Clover. I go to magic schools. Kids love to go to magic schools.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _2 girls playing with magic wands at the school._

 _A boy having fun with some fairies._

 _The same baby shown to a magical school, crying upset at the sight of a fairy._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Sofia: Well, except for that one baby. But I digress.

Clover: Oh…still.

Sofia: You're silly.

Clover: It's what I like to be.

Sofia chuckled and petted Clover, much to his delight. Clover doesn't like being petted by anyone but Sofia.

Sofia: And that's why we love you.

Clover smiled. Afterwards she got all dressed for today and was just leaving when she bumped into another person; her spoiled, bratty sister, Amber.

Amber: Ugh, watch where you're going.

Sofia: Sorry, Amber.

Amber just huffed and walked off. Sofia still wandered to this day on why Amber sometimes acts, a little bit bossy. Sure they got along just fine, but it still confuses her. Shrugging it off, she wandered over to near a room, where a bright light shined for a brief moment. Then she heard a voice coming from behind.

Voice: Aw man, not again!

Sofia recognized who that voice is; Cedric the Sorcerer. He is the sorcerer of the castle, only…his spells backfire more often than not. Like right now,

Sofia: Cedric? Are you okay in there?

Cedric coughed a bit as she opened the door to reveal a scene; Cedric's lab is covered with vines growing all over the place. Even his pet raven Wormwood's cage is covered with flowers. This causes Raven to squawk at him angrily. Sofia can hear what the raven's saying, and it does not sound pleasant.

Sofia: Oh. Poor Wormwood's got a potty mouth.

Cedric sighed.

Cedric: There I go again with the magic failing.

Sofia: What's wrong, Cedric?

Cedric looked at her with a rather disappointed look.

Cedric: I tried, I tried and I tried! But I just can't seem to get these magic spells correctly!

Sofia looked at him with sympathy.

Sofia: Don't get too disappointed, Cedric. At some point, you're gonna get some of them right eventually.

Sofia: Anyway, I've got to go and get breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something?

Cedric shrugged.

Cedric: Maybe some noodle soup and…some chicken meat as well.

Sofia: Okay. Good luck.

Cedric then stopped her.

Cedric: Wait, Sofia.

Sofia turned to look at him. Cedric looked at her, with a look of confusion.

Cedric: Why are you being so nice to me? Especially since I've tried to trick you into giving the amulet to me. Sometimes, even things considered unforgivable?

Sofia gave him a sympathetic smile.

Sofia: I don't know. I guess…that's just how I am.

Cedric gave her another look of confusion, before giving her a small smile, to which she responded with another smile, before walking away.

* * *

Later, breakfast was being served at the main dining hall. All of the royal family were enjoying their meal. The rulers especially, probably because they have some news for them. Their names are Queen Miranda and King Roland II. The both of them started whispering at each other.

Miranda: Are you gonna tell them?

Roland: Nope. YOU should.

Miranda: I don't know if I should. I mean, I may break down again like the night before.

Roland: You won't. Besides, it's natural to experience mood swings when-

Then the 3 children looked at each other.

Amber: What's going on?

Sofia: I don't know. I heard mom crying loudly last night, maybe something bad's happening.

The other child Prince James spoke.

James: Do you think maybe grandma's sick again?

The other 2 looked at her.

Amber: What? I don't think mom would be crying THAT loudly if that were the case, no matter how bad it is.

Sofia: Well, maybe it may have something to do with some injury. Like…a bad headache or something like that.

Then a throat clear sound caught their attention.

Roland: Children, we have some special news for you.

The children leaned forward, wanting to listen. Then Roland turned to Miranda.

Roland: Okay, on three. 1….2…3!

The both breathed in to say the sentence at the same time, but Miranda stayed quiet.

Roland: Your mother is-

Then he caught on the fact that Miranda didn't say anything,

Roland: C'mon, honey. We just talked about this. You can do it.

Miranda looked at him with uncertainty. Then she nodded.

Roland: Alright, we're gonna count again.

Sofia and James chuckled, while Amber rolled her eyes, and smiled.

Roland: 1…2…

Miranda: I am pregnant.

Roland grew surprised that his wife would say it sooner than 3. The children's reaction was shocking. Their eyes were widened to the size of dinner plates, their forks and spoons dropping, their jaws dropping. Nothing was said for a while, and the 2 thought they must've shocked them too much. But then,

Amber: Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?

Sofia: When is it gonna come out?

James: Please let it be a boy. Is it?

The parents chuckled at their children's amazement. Roland had to get his children to calm down.

Roland: Calm down kids. We're gonna be expecting him, or her any moment.

The 3 children cheered.

Sofia: I can't wait! Maybe he'll, or she'll be my new best friend!

Amber: I hope this baby has the same desire for beauty as I am.

James: I hope he'll have the same desire for wild games as I will be, as soon as I find that blower that Amber hid again.

Amber shot him an icy glare.

Miranda: Now as exciting as the news is, you all should finish your breakfast and get ready for school.

Children: Yes, ma'am.

* * *

Soon, they finished their breakfast and got dressed for the school day. Sofia was inside her room, still excited about the news.

Clover: Hey Sofia, you look excited?

Sofia: Mom's gonna have a baby soon.

Clover widened his eyes.

Clover: Really?

Sofia: I know! I know for sure that the baby's gonna be cute!

Clover: Do you think you'll be ready?

Sofia opened her mouth to answer, but then she thought of it.

Sofia: Um…I don't know. Maybe.

Clover: You'll be a great sister. I know you will.

Sofia gave him a smile and hugged him. Clover simply snuggled up against her, before she dropped him and got her stuff ready, as well as the breakfast that Cedric wanted.

Sofia: Well, good bye, Clover.

Clover: See you later.

Sofia then left the room. Then, she bumped into Cedric again.

Sofia: Oh. Sorry, Cedric.

Cedric: You sounded so excited. What happened?

Sofia: Oh, mom's having a baby.

Cedric widened his eyes.

Cedric: Really?! Wow, that's…surprising!

Sofia: I know. I just…hope that I'll be ready.

Cedric: Hope so too.

Sofia gave him a smile.

Sofia: Oh. Here's your breakfast.

Cedric: Thank you!

Sofia: Bye.

She left Cedric in the hallway, who was walking back to his room, thinking about the news.

Cedric: Wow. That's amazing. Maybe I might teach him, or her some magic. Maybe I'll be his teacher.

Cedric then closed the door to his room.

* * *

 **Hey guys, its superkoola here. Sorry for lack of chapters of this story. I've had a lot in my mind. With other stories like Aliens: Fight for San Fransokyo, Avengers, Age of Interspecies War, the upcoming Aliens: Into the Hiveworld, etc. So, I didn't forget about this (and honestly, I felt a bit guilty every now and then when I look at this) but hey, it was hard coming up with new ideas. Especially for you, DJ, lope you didn't forget about this.**

 **Anyway; I have a couple questions;**

 **Other than Heisei Godzilla, what other incarnation of Godzilla is your favorite or least favorite?**

 **Who will win, Heisei or Legendary Godzilla?**

 **And what on your thoughts on Godzilla 2014 and Godzilla 2016?**

 **So I hope you all enjoy it. And again, I'm sorry for lack of updates for this story.**


End file.
